Final Exist
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Matthew is running in a hospital, running hard and trying to save himself from the monsters chasing him… This was inspired by a Youtube Vid named Final Exist by BlackBoxTV. I dont own anything. Matthew's POV.


Final Exist

Sum:

Matthew is running in a hospital, running hard and trying to save himself from the monsters chasing him…

Pairings: None

Inspiration: I was on Youtube watching BlackBoxTV and my fav one is Final Exist, watch it and you'll see why.

I don't anything!

Everything is Matthew's Point Of View

* * *

I had to run, I didn't know why but I did…

It was strange how I woke up here, I don't remember how or why I'm here…

I just woke up on a bed and no one was around, my head hurt pretty badly though… I thought someone was in the room with me for a moment when I heard my name and I looked to my side but no one was there…

I got out of the bed and noticed a flashlight on a chair near my bed. I picked it up and turned it on, for some reason this place… It was dark and not much light was there…

I stepped to the doorway that lead to the hall and other doors. I looked back and forth and noticed wording the wall across from me, I shined the light and read it "Hospital…" now that was strange, why would a hospital just be named Hospital, normally they would be named "St. Something Hospital" or something like that…

I stopped when I heard something coming from the halls, for a moment it sounded like footsteps, and then more footsteps, and for some reason…

I Ran.

I was scared, no one was with me, I saw no one in the halls, no one was in the other rooms…

I just kept running, I didn't know why I ran. My mind told me to…

I ran down the hallway and turned a corner but still the footsteps kept coming closer. I moved the flashlight around so I could see, I didn't dare to look back in fear of seeing the things after me, I didn't want to.

I stopped when I saw a room with light and the doors wide open, I glanced behind to see no one but the footsteps was growing louder with each second passing.

In fear I ran into the room to find a place to hide, anyplace would be good. I couldn't find a place and I started to panic. My mind screamed at me to run and hide, to find the exist of this place but each time I did my heart would tell me to stop and face my fears.

The footsteps were growing louder and soon I could hear breathing. The hair on the back of my neck stood on edge and I quickly looked around the room, my eyes landed on the door near the wall and a cabinet. My breath hitched and I ran to it, I squished in between the wall and the door before I slid down the wall and turned off the light quickly.

I stay silent and tried hard not to breath to loudly, the footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped. I could hear those 'things' breathing hard and deep. I bit my lip in fear and my heart raced harder and harder when I heard the footsteps enter the room.

I closed my eyes as they passed the door I was hiding behind and I opened my eyes to see them in the small crack between the door and the white cabinet that hid me. Those 'things' wore blue scrubs outfits and all of them were men. They weren't facing me they were looking around the room, and my eyes widened when I saw blood drip down their hands and chins.

I noticed one of them, a blonde close a small cabinet door and none of them said a word. I closed my eyes quickly as he turned around and yelled out something… I couldn't understand him, it sounded so… demonic, so evil…

Another one growled in anger, I didn't dare to open my eyes to look at who it was. I was shaking and I wanted to cry in fear but I didn't dare make a sound.

For moment their breathing was hard and angry before they began to walk out of the room. I prayed to myself hoping they would not notice me hiding behind the door. I didn't want them to see me, to find me…

When their footsteps left the room and down the hall I stayed there for a moment, before I opened my eyes. I took a breath of relief before I reached to the door at my side and latch my hand to it, I peeked out from behind it and opened it slightly. I looked back and forth making sure no one was there before I slowly turned on my light and finally got myself out of the small space.

I slowly walked out of the door and looked to my left before I walked slowly out of another door and looked down the hallway. I shined the light down the halls and started my way back down the hallway at my left. I ran down the hallway again, passing rooms and those receptionist windows along the way. I reached a door when I got to the end of the hallway.

I looked back to make sure nothing was there before I turned back to the door and tried to open it. It didn't work, it was stuck. I kept shaking it as my panic grew, I looked back again and shook the door harder. I started to panic more because I finally realized how loud the door was rattling and I knew whatever those 'people' are will be coming at me soon.

I hit the door with my shoulder a few times in hopes to get it unstuck, I hit it again and it opened it up finally before I ran into the new room. I slowly started to stop when I noticed how dark this new hallway was and I looked around with the flashlight again, my head buzzing with questions and my heart racing fast.

I started to jog a bit, looking for a way out, and I nearly stopped when I looked to my side and saw a staircase with light. I gulped when I started to hear running, and hard breathing. My heart raced again and I shined the light to the dark hallway. I knew that if I didn't run now, they would catch me.

I started my way up the stairs just as the breathing grew harder and the footsteps grew louder and harder. I reached the top of the stairs and I ran to fast that I didn't have time to stop myself from hitting the wall, I shined the flashlight back to the doorway I had just came out of and began to run faster when I saw the 'creatures' coming up the stairs. I ran faster and faster down the hallway before I looked back to see the 'creatures' were right behind me.

For a moment time went slow as I ran down the hallway and I noticed the 'Exist' sign glowing at the end of the hall and the bright shinning light coming from the doors. I looked back to see the blonde 'monster' from before reaching out at me, each of the 'monsters' were breathing hard and chasing me, gaining speed.

I reached out to the door, and nearly opened it. I was going to make it, I was going to open the door and finally escape. I was going to enter the light. I was going to be safe from these 'things'…

I suddenly felt a yank on my arm and I was pulled away from the door. I fell to the floor and heard the 'monsters' laughter as I yelled out as I shut my eyes tightly "No!"

I struggled as I felt one of the monsters hold me down and the others laughing at me. I tried to break free from the grip but I couldn't. I could hear the one on top of me say **"Matthew!" **I just kept struggling, yelling out "Let me go! Please! No! Let me go!"

I struggled harder as there laughter louder, but I stopped as I heard from him say in a voice that didn't sound, demonic or evil…

"Open your eyes."

And for some reason…

I did.

"Come on, wake up!"

-x-x-

"Mattie… Matthew, come on wake up!" a voice said, very panicked and scared.

I took a sharp breath and opened my eyes slowly. My head in deep pain and my breathing hard. I slowly opened my eyes to see people around me, and a blonde in front of my face. I knew this blonde, it was my brother…

I blinked a few times and asked "A-Alfred?" Alfred smiled at me in relief and said "My god Mattie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I looked at Alfred strangely as I tried to get used the light that was behind the others and asked "W-What? W-What are you taking about Al?…"

Alfred seemed scared for a moment before he said "We… I hit you Mattie, I didn't mean to. I was trying to hit that damn Commie but the chair missed and I hit you in the head. I didn't see you sitting there Mattie, I really didn't and I thought you were fine after I hit you but you started bleeding on the floor and you were not waking up. Everyone got really scared Mattie, we tried waking you up but you just wouldn't… I'm sorry Mattie I really am. You've been out for almost a whole minute, we even called Nine-One-One."

I stared at Alfred… I didn't know why but I couldn't remember getting hit, it was so strange…

I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed softly before I said "I… I was running… In a hospital… I woke up there and I started to run, I was running from something, no one was there but me and these… Things… I was really scared, I nearly got away, I almost got to the exit door… But one of them… One of them stopped me and pulled me away from the door, pinned me down and…" I stopped as I tried to remember what it said to me, how it looked like…

"A-And what?" I could hear my cousin Francis ask me, he was scared…

I opened my eyes and saw everyone all around me and Alfred in front of my face with fear in his eyes, I stared at them, Alfred, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Arthur, Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig but I mostly looked at Al and said "He told me to open my eyes… And I did."

* * *

As you can see BlackBoxTV Inspired this, I added a few/changed things though.

I'll say it again I don't own anything.

If Matthew would had opened the door, he would had died. But since he was caught by the 'monsters' he didn't, they stopped him and woke him up before he could. Also the people who was chasing him was in fact the others. Matthew didn't know it was them because I never got a good look at them since he was hiding and closing his eyes half the time.

I also love the song that plays during the video, its called The Escape and its by The Epilogues, listen to it!

If you like than review.

If you didn't like it than don't.


End file.
